Wanted Redemtion
by KurruptedI
Summary: Put on STANDBY. Production will resume after I get done writing my mafia story, Last Man Standing. http:www.fictionpress.com insert slash read.php?storyid1677130
1. The Phone Call

Wanted Redemption  
  
Note: I do not own GTA or any of the characters.  
  
ONE YEAR AFTER THE EVENTS OF VICE CITY  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Phone Call  
  
Tommy was sitting on his chair one day listening to some music when he got a suspicious phone call. "Hello. Is this Mister Tommy Vercetti?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who the hell wants to know?" Tommy said.  
  
"This is James Threepwood. I need you to obtain a package for me." James calmly said even though he took Tommy's attitude as an insult.  
  
"You know I don't work for free. I need a source of payment." Tommy replied.  
  
"Yes, yes, payment. I can offer you five grand and a new model Cheetah." James said.  
  
"You are offering a great amount of money for a simple package." Tommy said.  
  
"Well Mr. Vercetti you see this package is full of costly antiques." James told Tommy.  
  
"Why the hell would you want expensive antiques?" Tommy said.  
  
"Well you see the authorities would only accept the package to be landed in the airport if it contained antiques. I had some speed hidden in the antiques. Now you see? There is one key of speed in each antique." James explained.  
  
"Well okay then. I'll pick it up. Where can I find it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"You will find it in the airport on the baggage counter on the third floor. Watch out though it's right next to the security room." James said.  
  
"I'll do it . . . Hello? James? Are you there?" Tommy questioned as he hung up.  
  
"So Vercettis going to the airport?" a fat, Itallian man asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Forreli." A henchman answered.  
  
"Ya man that fool will be up at da Airport." A young Haitian said.  
  
"Okay lets kill him!" Said Mike Forreli. 


	2. The Airport

CHAPTER 2: The Airport  
  
Tommy had arrived at the airport at 3:12. He walked into the airport and casually walked to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm with the Central Intelligence Agency and I was sent here to inspect the third floor." Tommy said pulling out a fake government ID.  
  
"I'm sorry but we won't be able to allow that." Said the deskman pulling out an AK-47.  
  
"What the fucking hell!" Tommy screamed pulling out his MP-5. All the civilians pulled out guns. Tommy recognized them as Forrelies and Haitians. Tommy shot the deskman and jump over the desk grabbing the man's gun. The Haitians ran to the left of the room and the Forrelies ran to the right of the room. Tommy grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it at the Forrelies.  
  
"Dammit I'm going to tip off the Swat teams!" A Haitian screamed.  
  
"Hurry up they will go after Vercetti! He's wanted already!" A Forreli said.  
  
"The hell! I never did a crime yet you dumb bastards!" Tommy screamed shooting his gun. The deskman crawled over to Tommy.  
  
"They had a guy dress like you and frame you for assassination of the leader of the Comi-Communists!" He said.  
  
"What the hell!" Tommy said aiming the MP-5 at the deskman while shooting the AK with his other hand.  
  
"They are a half communist, half gothic bunch of crazy people." The deskman cried.  
  
"Not good enough!" Tommy said firing the MP-5 at the man's head. Tommy kept firing at the line of gangs. Tommy was almost done with the Haitians when the doors busted down and tear gas grenades were thrown in.  
  
"On the damn floor! Now!" The Swat leader screamed. Tommy turned and fired at the Swat team. The Swat team leader got lead in the head and fell on the floor.   
  
"We are live in two minutes!" A cameraman screamed. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we are live!"he said.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm Terry Kalvalcowitch along side Harry Kanvo. Today mafia lord Tommy Vercetti has exploded a firefight in the airport. He, The Forreli, and the Haitians are involved in this incident." A news reporter said. Tommy knew he couldn't take them all. He was low on ammo. He noticed the Swat leader's tear gas grenades were still active. He placed the AK-47 in the dead desk clerk's hand and put him in a crouching position. He then moved in stealth over to the grenades. He knew if he took an open laceration, such as the tear gas and threw it and the warring men he would make it, but if he wasted too much time he would die of the fumes. Tommy grabbed all the tear gas grenades and lobbed them at the Haitians, Forrelis, and the Swat team. Tommy ran up the stairs to the third floor. 


	3. Peace At Home DISTURBED!

Meanwhile at Vercetti Mansion:  
  
"La la steppin' out, into the light, I dunno the rest, ah da da dun."Sang Jacob from the second floor of the mansion. Jacob is a new employee at the mansion.   
  
"Jacob! Do you like Mr. Vercetti's mansion?" Asked Sam, one of Tommy's veteran guards.  
  
"Uma...it's big." Jacob said.  
  
"Damn straight Mr. V loves big shit! He has big ass cars, big ass bitches, and big ass vaults!" Sam said looking at the television screen in the coffee home.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm Terry Kalvalcowitch along side Harry Kanvo. Today mafia lord Tommy Vercetti has exploded a firefight in the airport. He, The Forreli, and the Haitians are involved in this incident." A news reporter said.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Said Sam.  
  
"Yea, he has horrible grammar!" Replied Jacob.  
  
"Besides that, Tommy is Mr. V!" Yelled Sam. Sam ran over to the gun cabinet and threw a AK-47 to Jacob and picked up an M—60. Sam then ran over to a large intercom and said, "Attention! The boss is under heavy attack at the Airport! Get your lazy asses up and save him!"  
  
"Oh my God we need to step it up and get the hell over there!" Said Jacob. All of a sudden dozens of men came in grabbed guns and left. All you could hear for a good five minutes was the sound of tires screeching against the black asphalt   
  
Sam grabbed Jacob and ran over to a yellow Cheetah, "Get your ass in now!" Sam turned the car on and made a sharp U-turn and sped towards the airport.  
  
"I don't get it why would they wanna mess with a guy like him? He's a crazy motherfucker." Jacob said.  
  
"They all have a grudge against Tommy! He blew up the Haitian drug factory and blew the Forelli leader's head off." Sam said. They approached the airport. 


End file.
